The Griffon of Ponyville
by Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog
Summary: This story is a focused on my MLP oc a griffon named James who was once a human but thanks to the power of his grandmother's ruby he was turned into a griffon upon coming to Equestria through means he doesn't remember. Join James as he tries to discover who exactly he is and was and he meets a few friendly faces along the way. PS: this story has some chapters that might be T!
1. Chapter 1

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic

Griffon Stories

Story 1

A new arrival

(this story takes place shortly after the events of Boast Busters)

Shortly after Trixie arrived in Ponyville and fled after the Ursa Minor rampaged through the town something unexpected happened, it all started about a day after Trixie left Ponyville. At night time everypony was sleeping peacefully, but then out of the blue a flash of white light went through the skies and a griffon fell from the skies and screamed loudly as he fell. He screamed loud enough to wake up anything close by the area he was falling into, he landed right in the dead middle of Rarity's house and woke up the unicorn. "What's going on?" Rarity yelled as she heard the loud crash shortly after that Rarity saw the griffon but he was badly hurt with a few broken bones in his wings.

The griffon was taken to the hospital once Rarity saw the condition he was in, the poor lad woke up in shock the next day as he looked at himself "what?...how!?..." the griffon seemed to be very scared and shocked at seeing himself.

"Um...is everything alright?" a Pegasus asked the griffon.

"No...what..." the griffon tried to calm himself down as he saw the talking pony "...I'm sorry...I'm just scared and confused...what's going on?" the griffon asked.

"Well Mr. Griffon, you see my friend Rarity found you in her home last night...you fell from the skies and into her house at least she said that's what happened...she brought you to the hospital last night because your wings are broken" the pony said softly.

"...that's right...I fell from the skies...but...I can't remember much about what I was doing after that..." he said as he spotted a ruby he had on his person when he fell. He felt the urge to know more about what was going on so he tried to be polite to the talking pony "my name is James Griffon, what's your name miss pony?" he asked.

"My name is Fluttershy" she said softly and quietly.

"Nice to meet you Fluttershy...I'm deeply sorry if I scared you its just I don't always remember being a griffon...that is what I am now right?" James said to Fluttershy as he looked at the yellow pony.

"Yes...you are a griffon..." Fluttershy said as she walked away from James a little.

"Can I have a mirror please Fluttershy?" James asked the shy Pegasus.

"Sure.." Fluttershy said as she grabbed a mirror and handed it slowly to James, after her last encounter with a griffon Fluttershy was very careful around them.

"Wow...quite a look...looks like I have black feathers around my yellow eyes...though most of my eagle feathers are white, dark brown lion fur though my...tail tip is light brown...my beak is yellow and kind of small" James said as he looked at himself.

"You are surely a strong looking griffon James" Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy thanks for getting me the mirror" he said as he put the mirror down and patted his ruby.

Shortly after that Rarity and some of her friends arrived to check on James "so this is the griffon who crashed into your house Rarity?" Rainbow Dash said as she looked at James.

"Friends of your's Fluttershy?" James asked as he looked over to Fluttershy.

"Yes, these are my friend Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack and Pinkie Pie" Fluttershy said as she had her ears bent down.

"Why hi Mr. Griffon! I'm Pinkie Pie and I have to say its nice to meet another griffon since that meany Gilda was here, I'm saying that because you seem like such a nice guy I mean sure you fell into Rarity's house but you likely fell asleep in the middle of flying which made you fall into Rarity's house!" Pinkie Pie said quickly as she hugged James tightly which hurt him.

"It's nice to meet you to Pinkie Pie!" he said as he was barely able to breath for a moment due to Pinkie's hug.

"Quick question dude, did Gilda send you to crash Rarity's house?" Rainbow Dash asked James.

"No...I don't even know who this Gilda you speak of is, all I know is I was sleeping then I woke up falling from the skies into Rarity's home and then I wake up in this hospital...and panicked until I spoke with Fluttershy" James said.

"Oh" Rainbow Dash said.

"James seems like a nice griffon" Pinkie Pie said.

"James...where did you get that ruby in your claws?" Twilight asked the griffon.

"It belonged to my grandma Marry Mint...its all I have left of her aside from what little I can remember about myself..." James explained.

"Wow! Your grandma surely knew how to find such a lovely gem" Spike said as he walked into the room.

"Is! Is he a dragon?!" James asked the ponies.

"Yup I'm a strong dragon! My name is Spike" Spike said.

James at this point figured that talking ponies, mixed with the fact he was now a griffon and he was remembering being a creature known as a human being could mean he was in a world with a lot of mythical creatures in it like dragons. "Spike...why did you say what you said about my grandma's ruby?" James asked.

"Dragons eat gems, but...oh" Twilight said as she came to realize James most likely was suffering from amnesia.

"They eat gems!" James said as he guarded his ruby from Spike.

"Don't worry I won't eat that ruby of your's James" Spike said with a grin.

"I hope you don't Spike because its very precious and important to me" James said as he glared down at Spike.

"James you really don't have to worry about Spike, he's not the kind of dragon who'd lie" Twilight said.

"...Twilight...I've noticed I have broken wings...how long will it take for them to heal?" James asked the unicorn.

"The doctors said it'd take about a week for them to recover" Applejack said.

"What can I do while I wait for my wings to heal!?" James said.

"You could read a book, I recommend Daring Do" Twilight said as she used her magic to move a book from a nearby book case to James.

"Thanks Twilight" James said as he began to read the book.

As the days went by James spent most of his time reading until he was checked out of the hospital. Rainbow Dash agreed to let James spend a few days at her place and she agreed to give him flying lessons once he was ready to try and fly again, as the days went by James took a few flying lessons so he could fly. One day when James spent the night at Twilight's place he yelled loudly as he discovered his grandma's ruby was missing and he slept with it to keep it safe while he was at Twilight's house.

"Alright Spike where is it!" James yelled as he looked for the little dragon.

"Oh hi James, where's what" the young dragon asked.

"My ruby! My grandmother's ruby where is it!" James yelled at Spike with a lion like growl.

"I don't know, the last time I saw it, it was in your claws last night" Spike said.

"Well its gone! And I slept with it all night to make sure it was safe and its not in my feathers or fur!" James said.

While James was under the belief Spike stole his ruby Twilight dashed into the library and was looking for a book "Spike James! I need your help!" Twilight said as she was looking through books with quick speed. "What's going on Twilight?" James asked his unicorn friend.

"Something stole all of Rarity's gems and all across Ponyville everypony has no gems at all" Twilight explained. "Are you saying something took the towns gems?" Spike asked in shock.

"Yes Spike, someone or something stole everyponies gems and I have a horrible feeling as to what could've done such a thing in just one night" Twilight said as she was looking through her books.

As Twilight was looking through her books James found a book titled "Mythical and Supernatural Creatures Encyclopedia" James opened the book and looked for creatures known for taking gems or known for eating gems. He found one creature in the book said to gather gems known as a Jewel Imp. "Twilight I think that we found what stole the gems" James said as he was reading the book. "Really?" Twilight asked. "Yes I think it was the work of Jewel Imps...it says that these small creatures are from Tartarus but can rarely be seen in the deepest regions of the Everfree Forest...Jewel Imps usually follow more powerful creatures when in the Everfree Forest in order to protect themselves from the dangers of the forest" James explained to Twilight as he read from the book.

And so after that James, the Mane 6 and Spike ventured into the Everfree Forest to try and locate the Jewel Imps that stole all of the gems from Ponyville. As the group moved deeper and deeper into the Everfree Forest they saw a tall building that was concield within the plants of the Everfree Forest. "Oh my! That's a huge Mausoleum!" James said in shock.

"A what?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"A Mausoleum, its a place where the dead are buried" James explained.

"What kind of nasty critters hide in a place where ponies are buried?" Applejack said.

"Nasty ones" James said as he flew on ahead of the group.

As James entered the giant Mausoleum he flew into a girl pegasus with grey fur and yellow hair "ow...oh sorry did I hurt you?" the pegasus asked.

"I was wondering the same miss" James said as he got up and for some reason when he looked at the pegasus he felt like he was in love for a moment but snapped out of it.

"Ditzy! Where did you fly off to" an earth pony called out.

"I'm here Doctor! I accidentally flew into a griffon" Ditzy Doo said as she called out to her friend.

"A griffon here?" the earth pony called The Doctor said as he came from the shadows.

"Who are you two?" James asked the duo.

"I'm Ditzy Doo" Ditzy said.

"I'm The Doctor" The Doctor said.

"I'm James Griffon, wait a minute I've seen you two around Ponyville before" James said as he reconized the two ponies.

"Really?...Oh that's right your Rainbow Dash's new griffon friend" Ditzy Doo said with a smile.

"May I ask why you two are here in this Mausoleum" James asked the two.

"Ah well you see my companion miss Doo and I were tracking an unusual creature to this Mausoleum. It had the brightest looking ruby I've seen in a long time in its ugly little claws and was running about with friends of his stealing gems from Ponyville last night and we came here to capture it or at least reason with it" The Doctor explained. "Really...wait a ruby? I bet that was my grandma's ruby those Jewel Imps stole" James said as he remembered reading about the Jewel Imps. "Jewel Imps? That's a fitting name for the little guys, oh is this Mausoleum your home Mr. Griffon?" The Doctor asked James.

"No I'm actually here with seven friends of mine looking for the Jewel Imps so I can get my grandma's ruby back and the gems they stole from Ponyville" James explained.

"Doctor, we still need to find DJ" Ditzy said.

"Oh that's right I forgot DJ Pon-3 went after the Jewel Imps with us and we got lost in the Mausoleum or was it the crossroads? I hate to be a bother to you James but could you help us find a unicorn with white fur and a blue mane called DJ Pon-3 she wears cool glasses" The Doctor said as he remembered DJ.

"Sure" James said as he walked alongside The Doctor and Ditzy Doo but he couldn't help but wonder if The Doctor had more to his name "The Doctor's your name right Doctor?" James asked the earth pony. "Yup that's my name" he said as he looked around stone figures.

"Doctor as in doctor of something?" James asked.

"Nope just The Doctor" The Doctor said.

"Really? Because Doctor Whooves seems like a good name for you" James said with a grin.

"Hey! My name is just The Doctor or Doctor by friends" The Doctor said.

And so the group moved on and found DJ Pon-3 who was fighting some of the Jewel Imps, after she knocked out the imps she told The Doctor, Ditzy and James that she learned the Jewel Imps were servants to something horrible that was sealed in the Mausoleum. The group moved on and found the Mane 6 and Spike and DJ began to explain to them what the Jewel Imps were up to.

"The Jewel Imps are servants to a creatures known as Stained Glass, he is an evil being of great power the Jewel Imps are trying to revive using gems especially ones with great power" DJ Pon-3 explained.

"But what is Stained Glass?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know exactly, only that he's pure evil and his image is on the stained glass window at the main chambers of the Mausoleum" DJ explained.

"I guess we'd better head for the center of the Mausoleum then in order to stop the Jewel Imps from reviving Stained Glass" James said as he came to understand the Jewel Imps were up to something truly evil.

The ponies, dragon and griffon moved on to the main chambers of the Mausoleum and saw an open door to the right of the chambers, they looked inside and saw what looked like a pair of ghost like claws playing the pipe organ of the Mausoleum. After the group came back to the center of the main chamber that was well preserved among everything in the Mausoleum, they saw the Jewel Imps and one of them held in its claws James' ruby that belonged to his grandmother and right before everyponies eyes the ruby floated into the center of the stained glass window.

"Now you fools shall pay for our master lives again!" one of the Jewel Imps said as it backed away from the main chambers and went into one of the empty tombs to hide.

"Guys...I have a bad feeling about this..." James said as he felt his heart pounding in his chest as he and everypony else watched in horror as the image of Stained Glass in the stained glass window came to life breaking the stained glass window in the process.

"I live again!" Stained Glass yelled in triumph as he looked around the main chamber of the Mausoleum.

"Hello there, you must be the all powerful Stained Glass" The Doctor said as he walked towards Stained Glass.

"Doctor what are you doing?" James whispered in The Doctor's ears.

"I need to give the creature a chance before taking actions" The Doctor whispered to James.

"You know my name earth pony yet I the powerful Stained Glass know not of you" Stained Glass said in his voice which sounded like shattering glass while at the same time like an evil almost demonic voice.

"Yes well your minions the Jewel Imps tend to talk a bit loudly, they've gone through a lot of trouble to revive you" The Doctor said.

"Indeed little pony they have, thanks to those weak fools I live again. Now the great demon of glass shall cover all of Equestria in my beautiful and blood dripping glass" Stained Glass said as he grinned.

"We only live to serve the master" the Jewel Imps said in the background as they bowed to the demon.

"Wait are you really a demon of sorts?" The Doctor asked Stained Glass.

"I am Stained Glass the demon lord of the everlasting and unbreakable glass, I am a glass demon" Stained Glass the glass demon claimed.

"Oh my goodness, just look at that glass on him" Rarity said as she was admiring Stained Glass' body.

"Hold on, you want to cover Equestria in glass?!" Twilight asked the demon.

"Yes foolish student of Princess Celestia, I came to Equestria thousands of years ago bent on making my kingdom of glass here. I cared not for you ponies and your kin and the other races that live peacefully with you, I desired nothing more then to turn Equestria and its people to glass and those foolish enough to fight me would have their blood stained all over my lovely kingdom of glass. If you join forces with me I'll spare all of you and allow you to serve in my army" Stained Glass said insanely.

"Give me back my grandmother's ruby Stained Glass!" James yelled out.

"Hmm...a griffon...its been a long time since a griffon stood against me, I cannot allow you to have this magical ruby back even if you want to return to your previous form I will not give you a thing because you dare speak against me!" Stained Glass claimed.

"Spoke out against you? He just wants his grandma's ruby back from you" Rainbow Dash said crossly.

"So you all don't intend to join my army after all, then you all shall be nothing but blood stained on my kingdom of glass!" Stained Glass said as he screamed shortly after making it clear he was bent on killing the Mane 6, Spike, The Doctor, DJ Pon-3, Ditzy Doo and James Griffon.

"Look out everyone!" Applejack yelled as everyone scattered as Stained Glass began to jump around, the demon attempted to jump on his enemies but they were to fast for him. "Time to feel the rain of glass!" Stained Glass said as he jumped into the middle of the main chamber of the Mausoleum and what looked like his heart began to charge up energies until it was fully charge, once charged up his heart fired tons of glass spikes towards his enemies.

"Doctor what'll we do!" Ditzy cried out.

"I'm trying to figure out the center of the creature, I've seen creatures like this Glass Demon before and they usually have a center which keeps them alive and if its destroyed it should at lest stop the creature" The Doctor explained to Ditzy as he was getting scans from his Sonic Screwdriver.

"Twilight did you see what Stained Glass was doing with his heart?" James asked his friend as he flew to her side.

"Yes I saw what he was doing, it looks like his heart is the source of his power" Twilight said as she and James took cover from glass shards that Stained Glass was throwing at them.

"Maybe if we destroy his glass heart we can stop him?" James said as he and Twilight started to run as Stained Glass was jumping around like crazy.

"Become one with the glass" Stained Glass said as he began to charge up his heart's power again. "Rainbow Dash! I need you and James to try and attack Stained Glass' heart! If we destroy it, it should stop him!" Twilight yelled to Rainbow Dash as she ran around. As the group ran around James and Rainbow Dash stroked Stained Glass' heart but it was still beating and then he used his powers to turn Rarity into glass.

"Rarity!" The Doctor yelled as he saw his friend turned to glass.

The Doctor and a few of the other ponies moved Glass Rarity out of harms way in order to keep her from breaking, DJ Pon-3 then began to use some of her magic over music and sound to try and break Stained Glass but it did nothing to his glass body. "Fools! My body is made of glass that never breaks! As long as my heart beats I am immortal!" Stained Glass yelled as he began to scream again while jumping and trying to hit his enemies with his glass shards and spikes as well as cut them with his claws.

"Rainbow Dash! I think he's getting weaker, he's slowing down and I think if we keep on hitting his heart we'll stop him!" James yelled as he and Rainbow Dash cycled the glass demon. "Fall to oblivion!" Stained Glass yelled as he charge up his heart again, everyone who could fight tried to hit him with everything they got but they couldn't stop Stained Glass from using an attack which created a giant shock wave of energy from his body.

Everyone was sent flying into the walls except for Glass Rarity who was kept safe from shattering thanks to Pinkie Pie and The Doctor. "Rainbow Dash...DJ Pon-3...can you two still fight?" James asked his friends as he helped them up.

"After cracking my glasses I have all the reason to fight this guy" DJ said as she snorted and was ready to strike alongside Rainbow Dash and James as soon as Stained Glass had his guard down.

The glass demon attempted to fire off one more attack from his heart but thanks to Rainbow Dash, DJ Pon-3 and James they were able to smash Stained Glass' heart, the glass demon's heart was violently surging with energy until his heart formed a sad face and then exploded. Stained Glass gave one last cry as his body became light and fragile, he then fell on his knees and when the upper half of his body came down he broke into a million pieces with the ruby in the center of the broken glass that was once Stained Glass.

"My grandmother's ruby" James said as he walked towards the center of the pile of glass and carefully pulled out of the mess his grandmother's ruby.

The Jewel Imps upon seeing this came to believe James was the one who destroyed Stained Glass, the Jewel Imps gave all the gems they stole to James and then they vanished back to Tartarus, Rarity was turned back to normal and was baffled as to what happened to her. Later on the group returned to Ponyville with all the gems that were stolen by the Jewel Imps, the ponies of Ponyville cheered for the group for their heroic deed.

"You know DJ you're amazing" James said to DJ with a grin as he walked by her.

"Thanks" DJ said with a grin.

"Ditzy, this might sound odd but thanks for crashing into me at the Mausoleum because if you didn't we might've never defeated Stained Glass and find everyponies stolen gems" James said to Ditzy with a bit of a blush.

"Wow...its not everyday I get thanked for crashing into someone" Ditzy said with a bit of an odd look on her face.

"Maybe we can hang out sometime, I don't mind having someone to fly with when Rainbow Dash is busy" James said to Ditzy.

"Really...?" Ditzy asked the griffon.

"Yes really miss Doo" James said as he shook his head yes.

"Why thank you...its been so long since anyone asked me to be their flying buddy" Ditzy said with a smile.

"Ditzy!" The Doctor called out.

"Ops...its The Doctor" Ditzy said.

"You have to go somewhere don't you Ditzy?" James asked the pegasus.

"Yeah..." Ditzy said with a bit of a sad face.

"Cheer up Ditzy, The Doctor is a good guy from what I can tell and I trust you travel around with him for a good reason" James said as he spread out his wings.

"Well...you see...its a bit complex to try and explain how I travel with The Doctor" Ditzy said.

"Its alright with me, I need to continue to practice flying anyway and Rainbow said that maybe somepony in Cloudsdale could help me with my flying" James said.

"Oh I see" Ditzy said.

"So if you need to go somewhere with The Doctor for awhile I'm cool with that, next time we meet Ditzy I'll be a better flyer" James said with a grin.

After James said his goodbyes to Ditzy and The Doctor he asked The Doctor if he could call The Doctor, Doctor Whooves and The Doctor didn't mind at all, The Doctor decided to make an exception in regards to his name and nicknames with James because he felt that someday James could be a companion.

And our story ends about two days before the events of Dragonshy.


	2. Chapter 2

Story 2

(this story takes place a during the events of Dragonshy, Look Before You Sleep, Bridle Gossip and a week after Swarm of the Century)

Not to long after James left Ponyville, he went right up into the skies to the Pegasi town of Cloudsdale in order to learn how to properly fly. James due to an accident, suffers from amnesia and can only remember his first and last name in regards to his past. He got a few basic flying lessons from his flying buddy Rainbow Dash, but she suggested he went to Cloudsdale in order to learn how to fly properly. James flew up high in the skies to the town of Cloudsdale which was made entirely out of clouds which was surprising for him because he had no memory of ever being on a town made of clouds before, Griffons and Pegasi are capable of walking on clouds and moving them around.

James wasn't new to buildings made out of clouds, due to the fact he spent the night at Rainbow Dash's house made out of clouds in the skies around Ponyville. But everytime he stepped on a cloud it felt cool, a little weird and relaxing, Rainbow Dash explained to James what all he should expect once he arrived in Cloudsdale. So the griffon made sure to keep his eyes out for fliers and cloud walkers as he walked or flew around the town, James took his time making it to flight school sign ups, he was admiring Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's old home town that looked as nice as they described it.

After a little while he made his way to flight school and was following a guide to sign ups, but as he was walking on his back legs a female Pegasus flew by him incredibly fast "out of the way!" she said as she flew by James, she flew by him so fast he span around for about a minute before falling on the floor of the school.

"Now that wasn't nice" he said as he got back on his feet, he began to walk on his claws this time in case another Pegasus flew by him at fast speeds.

As James walked over to the principals office the Pegasus who flew by him before flew by him again "hey can you please stop that!" he shouted to the Pegasus.

"Excuse me slow poke?" the Pegasus said to James.

"Well...um...I didn't word that quite how...um..." James tried to talk but the Pegasus rushed at him.

"Do you have a problem feathers?" the Pegasus asked James as she looked him in the eye.

"No...it's just you flew by me so fast...twice now" James tried to talk more but he was cut off in his sentence.

"Oh a wise ace griffon are you? I've had to deal with a few of those in my days, just because you're half lion doesn't mean I'm like scared of you or anything, and I wasn't going fast you were just going slow" the Pegasus said.

"I don't mean to be rude at all miss but I'm just here to learn how to fly" James said.

"Wait, you're here to learn how to fly..." the Pegasus was quiet for a while but then she laughed loudly before saying "..man you must be a poor flier if you came to flight school, I mean you're like what 18? And you need to learn how to fly ehehahaha" the Pegasus said with another laugh.

"Now see here miss, I got a case of amnesia okay! After I recovered and got basic flight lessons in Ponyville my friends recommended I took flight school lessons here to get me back into the sky" James said as he snapped at the irritable Pegasus.

"Ah I see, I'm sorry to hear you had amnesia but you should know freshman I'm just here to help out a few young fliers, they need to see what an awesome flier can be like" the Pegasus said as she showed off her wings.

"Right...well if you'll excuse me miss I need to sign up" James said as he flicked his tail in the air with a hint of annoyance.

James soon went into the principals office and he noticed the pegasus principal was busy looking over some paper work, James took note that the pony was a mare who had brown fur, a mane with mixes of brown and gold, dark brown eyes and a nice long tail. When she put her paperwork down James could see a white blaze on the face of the pegasus, and he could tell she was a rather calm looking individual, James looked at the desk and saw the words 'Blazing Shadow' written on the name holder on the desk.

"Good day sir" the mare said kindly.

"Good day ma'am, my name is James Griffon" James said as he sat on a chair.

"You must be the griffon that I was informed about from Ponyville" the principal said.

"How do you know that?" James asked.

"I got mail from Derpy Hooves about you, she said that you found stolen gems along with my former students Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy and returned the gems to everypony whom they belonged to" the principal explained.

"Derpy Hooves?" James said.

"Oh forgive me...I meant Ditzy Doo, everypony has the habit of calling miss Doo, Derpy because of the um...accidents that happen whenever she's around" the principal explained.

"I see...um...anyway I'm here to become a student so I can learn how to fly right, I got amnesia and can't recall much about my past aside from my name. I need to learn how to fly right" James said.

"But of course Mr. Griffon, oh where are my manners I'm Principal Blazing Shadow" Blazing Shadow said.

"Nice to meet you Principal Blazing Shadow" James said in a calm and polite manner to his new principal.

"I'll make sure you get into class by tomorrow morning at the earliest, my daughter is a teacher here and I'll see if you can learn in her class since her class is the best" Blazing Shadow said.

"I guess I'll go check in at the Inn that Fluttershy recommended for me" James said.

"First you'll need to sign some papers before you get registered as a student at Flight School" Blazing Shadow said as she got out some papers for James to sign.

And so James became a student at Flight School in Cloudsdale and after that he went to the Inn and he used the Bits he was given to pay for the Inn he went to his room to rest get it ready for his needs at least for a couple weeks. By night fall James settled down in his rented room and slept until tomorrow morning, by tomorrow morning he had a good breakfast and then went to Flight School and he was surprised to see a familiar pony at the school yet again.

"Alright rookies and freshman! Its time to get and line and to get ready for lesson one in Flying 101!" the pegasus who said this had brown fur and a black mane, her tail was long and styles like Rainbow Dash's tail.

"Wait a minute! What's going on here?!" James said in confusion.

"Oh you again? Nice to see my mom got you into my class freshman" the pegasus said.

"Your mom? Your class? Wait are you a teacher?" James said in confusion.

"Yup, the names Silhouette or Sillo for short since most ponies can't recall my awesome and stunning name" Silhouette said as she claimed to be awesome.

"And Principal Blazing Shadow is your mom?" James asked.

"Of course she is, how else do you think I got my awesome moves and my own class in this school?" Silhouette said as she answered Jame's question.

"Oh great..." James sarcastically said as he flapped his wings for a moment.

"I know it is dude, but you're in my class now and you need to learn how to fly" Silhouette said in an authoritative tone.

"Is this flight school or boot camp?" James said with a why me tone in his voice.

"Now its time to give me twenty!" Silhouette yelled.

"Push ups..." James said as he got down and started to do push ups.

"Not push ups! Laps around the school!" Silhouette said.

"Oh..." James said.

Shortly Sillo blew a whistle and her class took off flying laps around the school before getting all of the other students into the program, as the days went by James learned about how the weather worked along with how to fly right. He wrote down in a journal about what he was learning and how things work, he had a tricky time sleeping during a storm that happened over Ponyville and got letters from his friends in Ponyville about something's that happened since he left such as the fact a dragon slept and made smoke but he was sent away.

A zebra had visited Ponyville recently to, after about a week and a half went by something unusual happened in Cloudsdale. A bunch of odd tiny creatures shaped like colorful tennis balls flew into Cloudsdale, the ponies of Cloudsdale thought the little creatures were cute but when James saw one he read the book he borrowed from Twilight titled "Mythical and Supernatural Creatures Encyclopedia" and he read that the creatures where called Parasprites and how nasty those cute little creatures were.

"Everypony! We have to get rid of these Parasprites!" James yelled out.

"A para-what now?" a pony said.

"A Parasprite! They eat any and all forms of food without any limits, and when they eat to much they spit out another Parasprite!" James explained as he saw some Parasprites starting to eat food.

"Looks like I decided to come to this dumb place at the wrong time" a somewhat grumpy sounding person said as she flew around the air and waved her claws at the Parasprites.

"Are...are you another griffon!?" James asked the stranger as he flew up to meet her.

"Of course I'm a griffon dude...du...dude!" the female griffon was a bit speechless as she looked at the handsome griffon. She had light moderate gamboge lion fur with darker wings, white eagle feathers on her head with hints of purple on the tips of her top feathers that looked like they were kept forward on purpose. She had patches of light purplish gray around her light brilliant amber eyes, her claws and beak were brilliant gold in color.

"Awesome I thought I was the only griffon who visited these parts" James said to the new griffon who was in a bit of a trance at seeing the handsome looks of James.

"Um...right dude...names Gilda" Gilda said as she slapped herself to snap out of it.

"Gilda do you think you can help me get rid of these Parasprites?" James asked his fellow griffon.

"Is that what these lame little things eating all the food are?" Gilda asked.

"Yup, and at this rate there might be over a couple hundred of them" James said as he remembered quickly on what the book said to do in order to stop Parasprites.

"So dude how do we stop these annoying things?" Gilda asked.

"Well the book talked about a number of ways to stop them, one which I have a feeling you'd favor is smashing them like the bugs they are" James explained.

"And another method?" Gilda asked.

"We need to play ten instruments at the same time and lure them away from the city but I don't think we have time for that at the rate their eating" James said but then he heard a strange sound and then he saw a blue police telephone box and he saw two ponies he knew all to well coming out of it.

"Ah here we are Ditzy! The Parasprites are definitely here in Cloudsdale!" The Doctor said as he looked at the Parasprites but he seemed to have what looked like pegasus wings on him.

"Ditzy? Doctor?" James said as he saw his friends.

"You know those two?" Gilda asked.

"Yes their my friends" James explained, upon hearing that Gilda felt a bit different but she decided to just play it cool and see what happened.

"Wait...James?! Is that you up there?" The Doctor said as he looked up at his friend.

"Yes it is I, what...how..." James was a bit confused and at a loss for words to use as he saw his two friends come out of the police telephone box.

"Oh well you see I'm using robotic wings to fly and interact with clouds like a pegasus, they really come in handy if you're wondering why I'm able to fly and have wings on my back" The Doctor said.

"As for why we're here well the Princess told us something bad would happen in Cloudsdale today and we came to take care of the problem" Ditzy said as she flew around.

"So you want to help us smash these bugs!" Gilda asked in excitement.

"Good heavens no! We're here to take them away to someplace where they can live peacefully and out of danger" The Doctor said as he took out his Sonic Screwdriver.

"What's that thing?" Gilda asked James.

"I think its a um...tool of sorts that he uses" James said.

"Yes and thanks to Vinyl the DJ Pon-3, I've been able to get the Sonic Screwdriver to make the sounds of ten musical instrument which the Parasprites love to hear and we're going to get them contained!" The Doctor said in excitement as he turned on his Sonic Screwdriver and the little machine had a light glow on it as it made the sound of nice musical instruments which attracted the Parasprites and they followed The Doctor into the blue police telephone box and James and Gilda helped round up the Parasprites into the box.

Ditzy helped to get the Parasprite stragglers into the blue box and James and Gilda were speechless as they flew into the blue box, it had a very alien look to the inside of it and most of all as Gilda and James said at the same time "it...it's...it's bigger on the inside then it is on the outside!" and The Doctor got all of the Parasprites gathered into a small area.

"Great work you three, Ditzy push the button for the containment field!" The Doctor said as Ditzy Doo pushed a button and a blue force field appeared around the group of Parasprites.

"D...D...D...Doctor...what's going on?" James asked.

"No time to talk now James" The Doctor said as he pushed a few buttons and pulled a few levers and then the inside of the blue box made an odd sound and then it sounded like they landed someplace within minutes.

"Are we at the reserve Doctor?" Ditzy asked her friend.

"Yes and its time we release the Parasprites!" The Doctor said as he pushed a button after he turned on his Sonic Screwdriver and sent the Parasprites out of his blue box and once every last one of the Parasprites left he closed the doors to his blue box and then took his blue box back to the place where James and Gilda met him in Cloudsdale but this time the Parasprites were gone.

"Dude! What's going on?" Gilda asked.

"Well um...I think first I should introduce you to my friends Gilda. Doctor, Ditzy this is Gilda Griffon. Gilda this is Doctor Whooves and Ditzy Doo" James said as he introduced his friends to Gilda.

"Nice to meet you miss Gilda" The Doctor said.

"Oh you're Rainbow Dash's old friend" Ditzy said with a smile.

"Yeah..." Gilda said in a disgusted tone.

"Doctor...what is this, this box?" James asked his friend.

"This is my home slash time machine slash spaceship the TARDIS" The Doctor said with a chipper smile.

"Tardis?" James asked.

"Yes which is short for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space" The Doctor said in a casual tone.

"You said its a time machine and space ship?" James asked.

"Yup" The Doctor said.

"I was confused when I first got on the TARDIS myself" Ditzy said.

"Cool place" Gilda said as she looked at the controls and design of the interior of the TARDIS.

"Well I've brought you two back to Cloudsdale, so um...I assume you two need to go back to stuff" The Doctor said.

James and Gilda stepped out and into the TARDIS a couple of times before saying goodbye to The Doctor and Ditzy, "that was awesome dude!" Gilda said. "Now I know what Ditzy meant by what she said when she said she travels with The Doctor" James said.

"Well I'll be in town for a few days dude, if you ever need to hang out with a cool griffon just call me" Gilda said as she flew away.

And so James went back to school and he got to hang out with Gilda off and on, James went down to Ponyville to check on the place after the Parasprite invasion. The town was in ruin and James out of curiosity talked to Rainbow Dash about her old friend who was a griffon and after he learned about what happened he felt a little different about Gilda.

James got to meet Vinyl Scratch aka DJ Pon-3 for the first time in two weeks and he got to become a friend with her, he liked her music and when he got Gilda and Vinyl together for a party they made one heck of a party.

And so James learned how to fly better but he still needed to take lessons in order to become a true flier.


	3. Chapter 3

Story 3

Apples and Time Travel

(This story takes place during the events of Call of the Cutie)

It was a bright and beautiful day when James decided to go back to Ponyville to check on his friends, and to show his new flying skills. James hoped he could see Vinyl or Ditzy when he made his visit because he really liked them a lot, when James flew down to Ponyville he saw Ditzy Doo flying with a mailbag.

"...let's see who's mail I need to deliver next...let's see...hmm...ah! Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon's house is next" Ditzy said to herself as she went through the letters in her mailbag.

"Hi Ditzy!" Jame said as he flew next to Ditzy Doo.

"James!?" Ditzy said in surprise as her friend showed up out of the blue.

"Whoops! You almost dropped your mail" James said as he caught the letters for Lyra and Bon Bon.

"Thanks James, you surely surprised me there" Ditzy said as she was given back the mail she needed to deliver.

"So your a mail pony?" James said as he and Ditzy flew alongside each other.

"Yes, I deliver all the mail in Ponyville, and sometimes I deliver mail to other places like Cloudsdale and Canterlot" Ditzy said.

"Are you the only mail pony in Ponyville?" James asked.

"Don't be silly James, there are quite a few mail ponies in Ponyville" Ditzy said.

"Oh, so who are you delivering mail to today?" James asked though it wasn't really his business.

"Um...well I can't say exactly who, but you can come with me to meet the ponies I'm delivering mail to if you want" Ditzy Doo said.

"I take it that The Doctor isn't here today?" James said as he and Ditzy flew down to the ground, they were only a few steps away from Lyra and Bon Bon's house.

"Well actually The Doctor is busy taking care of the clocks in town" Ditzy said.

"Taking care of the clocks?" James said.

"Yes, you see Mayor Mare gave The Doctor a job. His job is to take care of all the clocks in Ponyville to make sure they work, he also turns hourglasses for cider computations" Ditzy Doo explained.

"Good to know he has a job here in town, I still haven't figure out what kind of job to get once I'm done in flight school" James said as he watched Ditzy Doo put Lyra and Bon Bon's mail into their mailbox.

"Oh Derpy! Nice to see you again, and..." Lyra Heartstrings walked out of her house at that moment and she was a bit stunned to see a griffon with Ditzy or Derpy as most ponies called her.

"Good day miss, my name is James. I'm the griffon who got the stolen town jewels and gems back weeks ago" James said to Lyra.

"Oh my gosh! I've always wanted to meet you because you walk just like a human eeeee!" Lyra Heartstrings said in excitement.

"A what now?" James said in confusion.

"A human! Their an ancient race of beings who walked on two legs, they used claw like body parts called hands to pick things up and do things. When I saw you walking on your back lion legs I was so amazed and excited!" Lyra Heartstrings said in excitement.

"Um...well...wait...what do humans look like?" James asked.

"Come inside and I'll show you" Lyra said with a smile on her face, James got a feeling that the unicorn was a bit eccentric but she didn't seem like a bad pony. James liked her green fur and the green in her mane.

"Lyra surely is an interesting unicorn eh Ditzy...Ditzy?" James tried to talk to Ditzy but he only just now noticed that she left James.

James went into Lyra's house and he was a bit amazed to see all the papers and books about humans that Lyra had, he learned a lot about the ancient and mythical race of beings known as humans. Lyra was interested in the book James had titled "Mythical and Supernatural Creatures Encyclopedia" and she hoped something on humans was mentioned in the book, but alas there was nothing on the human race in the book. James mentioned his ruby to Lyra and she asked if she could see it, James showed his grandmother's ruby to Lyra and the unicorn was surprised to see the ruby.

Lyra explained to James that the ruby was a magical ruby, it had the power to transform beings who travel from one world to another into different beings. James was starting to remember images of his life before he came to Ponyville, he remembered seeing humans and having human like hands. Lyra wondered if James was once a human but his grandma's ruby turned him into a ruby, according to Lyra there was only one family that would know everything about this ruby. And that would be Pinkie Pie's family the Pie family, James had a lot of questions in his mind but he decided to just keep quiet for a moment.

"So James, would you like to go into town with me?" Lyra asked.

"Um...sure" James said.

"Oh that's good because I just really need to move my legs, besides Bon Bon is running late getting food and stuff again" Lyra said as she led James into the market place where he saw The Doctor.

"Oh James! There you are!" The Doctor yelled out.

"Doctor? Doctor!" James said, he was excited to see the mysterious Doctor Whooves again.

"Good to see you again my griffon friend! How are you doing?" The Doctor said to James as they met each other in the market place.

"Oh hi Doctor" Lyra said with a smile.

"You know The Doctor?" James asked Lyra.

"Yes we do, miss Lyra Heartstrings here had helped me and Ditzy Doo a few times. In fact I've considered a few times making her a companion" The Doctor said.

"I'm flattered Doctor, though I'd only go if Bon Bon could come with me" Lyra said.

"I've taken that into mind Lyra" The Doctor said to Lyra, he then looked to James and said "so James have you ever wanted to go on an adventure?" The Doctor asked.

"I've kind of went on one within the first week I was here in Ponyville, nothing to exciting has happened since that party I had with Gilda and Vinyl" James said.

"Ah, well listen. I promised Ditzy I'd give her the day off from exploring with me, but I really need someone to help me as I restock food on to the TARDIS. I've been having cravings for apples and carrots since I first came to Equestria" The Doctor said.

"Sounds alright with me, I hope that I can catch up with Vinyl after we restock the food on the TARDIS" James said to The Doctor, he then looked over to Lyra and said "Lyra...is it alright if I help The Doctor and we meet up later today?" James asked.

"Sure thing, I need to get to Sugar Cube Corner later today anyway, Diamond Tiara is having a party and I need to make sure Berryshine doesn't steal the punch bowl again" Lyra said as she trotted away.

"Well Doctor, shall we get on with it?" James asked.

"Sure" The Doctor said.

Shortly the two got to work making sure The Doctor had enough Bits to buy apples and carrots among other foods, James noticed while they were shopping that Applejack was in town. James also saw Apple Bloom the little sister of Applejack, James was busy inside the TARDIS when Vinyl came out of nowhere and knocked on the door of the TARDIS. When James opened up the TARDIS The Doctor came charging into the TARDIS and he rammed into Vinyl in the process, The Doctor was holding an apple in his mouth and he quickly moved the TARDIS out of Ponyville and into an unknown location.

"What the heck was all that about dude?" Vinyl said as she got up and dusted herself off.

"Sorry about that Vinyl..." The Doctor said after he placed the apple that was in his mouth down.

"Why were you running with an apple in your mouth Doctor?" James asked.

"Well...I was just minding my own business and checking on anything I forgot to get, but then out of the blue a little filly asked me if I wanted to buy apples. Of course I told her that I already got a lot of apples" The Doctor said as he pointed to the area of the TARDIS where all the apples were stored "but she insisted that I bought an apple, in a bit of um...what's the word panic? Yeah panic I bought an apple but spent the last of my Bits on it" The Doctor explained.

"Hold on, was this filly with Applejack and did she ware a bow on her mane?" James asked.

"Yes...are you some kind of psychic?" The Doctor asked.

"No, that was just Apple Bloom, she's Applejack's little sister. I haven't gotten to meet her personally yet but I've heard she's kind, and fun" James explained.

"Right...well we still need to get carrots, and the only place I know where we can get carrots is Sweet Apple Acres" The Doctor said.

"If you need help buying carrots I'll cover it dude" Vinyl said.

"Thanks Vinyl" The Doctor said as he used the TARDIS to head for Carrot Farm of Sweet Apple Acres.

Within seconds the group arrived at the Carrot Farm, when they got out they saw Golden Harvest or Carrot Top having trouble with the carrots. When the group asked what was going on she explained that a gopher was stealing the carrots, James decided to look in the book he kept hidden in his feathers called the "Mythical and Supernatural Creatures Encyclopedia" and he looked up anything on gophers stealing carrots and he didn't find anything on that because it wasn't supernatural or mythical in nature.

The Doctor was able to find Fluttershy in time to help him with a plan of his, Fluttershy was checking on the animals at Sweet Apple Acres which she did regularly in order to make sure they were happy and healthy. It was a good thing that Applejack called for her help that day because she was needed more then ever now, The Doctor explained to Fluttershy what was going on and Golden Harvest wasn't pleased with what the gopher was doing to the Carrot Farm she partially owned and worked at.

"Alright Fluttershy, call the gopher and talk to him" The Doctor said.

"Is this really going to work Doctor?" Golden Harvest asked.

"Trust me and trust Fluttershy, she can do this" The Doctor said.

"I know she can" Vinyl said.

"Um...excuse me Mr. Gopher sir, I um...needed to talk to you" Fluttershy said.

"Chirp, chirp, chirp" translated the gopher said "what's up miss pony? I'm busy you know" and after the gopher said that to Fluttershy she said.

"I really, really hate to disturb you but its not nice to take carrots without permission, they belong to the Apple Family and their you see my friends" Fluttershy said.

"...chirp?" translated the gopher said "...look I'm sorry for stealing but my family is hungry and I can't find anything else for them to eat up" and after the gopher said that Fluttershy said.

"Hmm...well I could help give you some food if you stop by my cottage with your family, it is my job to take care of animals after all. Just please stop taking carrots for the moment, I'll take care of you" Fluttershy said as she gave the gopher enough food to feed his family.

After that everything was alright at Sweet Apple Acres again, once Golden Harvest along with help from James got all of carrots The Doctor needed. Vinyl paid for the carrots and Fluttershy helped out as well, once all of that was done Vinyl, The Doctor and James went to Sugar Cube Corner and they enjoyed a party there. Bon Bon, Lyra and Berryshine were having a good time at the party, James and The Doctor got to properly introduce themselves to Apple Bloom as well as her friend Twist and her news friends Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

After that day went by James got to hang out with Gilda again, James was fascinated when he learned about Cutie Marks and why ponies have them. In the end James had a good visit to Ponyville but he returned to Cloudsdale in order to get back into flight school, James knew he had a ways to go before it was time for him to be a true flier but he often had time to enjoy himself and relax but he knew studying and practicing was the most important thing to do until he graduated from flight school.


	4. Chapter 4

Story 4

Dreams of the Grand Galloping Gala

(This story takes place during the events of Suited For Success)

James came back to Ponyville after a few days went by, when he arrived he heard from Twilight that Rarity was making dresses for her and her friends Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and of course Twilight. Rarity was hard at work that day and James knew that when Rarity was in the zone that nobody should disturb her, not even her friends unless she asked for them.

James walked with Twilight and got to meet up with Vinyl Scratch the DJ Pon-3 and Lyra, next thing James knew they began to talk about an event coming up called the Grand Galloping Gala. James heard of the event before and he asked why Rarity was making dresses for her five best friends, and when Twilight mentioned it was because Princess Celestia gave Twilight and her friends tickets to the Gala. That made James very excited "oh my! You seven are so lucky you get to go to the Grand Galloping Gala or GGG as I call it for short" James said.

"What's so important about the Gala to you dude?" Vinyl asked.

"Because its a fancy event, I've only had dreams about going but with class and such and only taking weekends off. Along with some sneak outs...ehem, its just sophisticated and elegant, and the music there is to die for. Why the music of the entire event is played by a four pony musical assembly...and if I went I could listen to the music and maybe meet...her" James said as he was thinking of his reasons for why he wanted to go to the Gala.

"Her?" Lyra said.

"Yes her! Octavia Melody! She is a fair lady, her talent while standing up and playing one of my favorite instruments is divine, I don't think anypony or anybody could play the sweet, sweet lovely melody of the cello like Octavia Melody and her mane and tail style and that cute bow tie are just to much" James said as he was fantasizing on watching Octavia playing her cello at the Gala.

"Wait dude, you want to go to the Gala to meet Octavia Melody?" Vinyl asked.

"Yes" James said.

"Well why didn't you say so, I am close with Octavia and I do mean close my friend. I can get you into the Gala but first I need to take care of a show for Hoity...Hoity...what was his last name..." Vinyl said but she was forgetting the last name of the pony who hired her to do music for an upcoming fashion show.

"You mean Hoity Toity" Lyra said.

"Hoity Toity?" James said.

"Oh! Hoity Toity! That's it, he's coming to Rarity's place for a fashion show. He is one of those fancy fashion types, I wonder if the guy has a since of humor" Vinyl said.

"Has anypony seen Twilight?" James said as he noticed Twilight was missing.

"When did she leave? Oh well I guess my cousin has more magic stuff to do" Vinyl said.

"Wait! Did you say cousin?" Lyra and James asked Vinyl.

"Yeah, Twilight is my cousin" Vinyl said.

"Oh...how are you two related?" James asked.

"Well...I forget if my aunt or uncle is the sister or brother to my dad..." Vinyl seemed like she was going to say who her dad was but she decided not to tell anypony in public.

"Ah, I guess that explains how Twilight knew you before we met" James said.

"Right...well I've got to get ready for the fashion show, I hope you show up dude" Vinyl said as she took off.

"Well James, do you mind if I ask you any questions humans would know?" Lyra asked her griffon friend.

"Um...sure I guess, not much to do until lunch time" James said.

"Alright question one, how many legs do humans have?" Lyra asked.

"Two obviously" James said somewhat sarcastically.

"Alright that's good, now question two. What is the name of the leader of the United States of North America?" Lyra asked.

"Depends on what you mean by that, if you mean title of the leader then President is the title. If you mean the President's name then...it depends on the timeline...wait...how do I know this stuff?" James said as he walked on his lion legs.

"I think I know only one of the few logical answers, and the answer is...your a human! Or at least you use to be!" Lyra claimed.

"Well I still need to visit the Pie family in order to know that for sure Lyra, oh by the way who's that blue unicorn with the same mane style as you?" James asked Lyra.

"You mean Minuette?" Lyra asked.

"Is that her name?" James asked.

"Yup, Minuette is an old friend of mine. She and I went to high school, we kind of like the same mane style" Lyra explained.

"Is she nice?" James asked.

"She's one of the nicest ponies I know, she has a ton of hobbies and loves to sing...but the thing she's infamous for around Ponyville is the fact she's the town dentist" Lyra said.

"She's a dentist?" James asked.

"Yup and she can sometime's be overbearing with her work" Lyra said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hmm...come to think of it I haven't gone to a dentist since I first arrived in Ponyville or Cloudsdale. Maybe I should check with Minuette in order to make sure my teeth and beak are alright" James said to his friend.

"Good luck with that, I need to check on my Sweetie Drops to make sure she's going to the fashion show tonight" Lyra said with a grin.

"Sweetie Drops?" James said in confusion.

"Its a little nickname Bon Bon and I use, I'm not sure yet if Sweetie Drops is her real name or not. She insists that most ponies call her Bon Bon so I guess it might be her real name, I'll need to ask later" Lyra explained as she dashed off.

"See you later Lyra" James said with a heavy sigh.

And so James went to enjoy some lunch and after several hours went by, he went to Rarity's fashion show and he saw The Doctor place a small pillow on the ground for Hoity Toity. James guessed that, that was the reason he hadn't seen The Doctor all day, James saw that many of his friends came to the fashion show and Minuette was there as well. Vinyl was playing music for the fashion show, James waited for the show to start and when he saw the costumes that Rarity made for her friends exactly as they asked for he somewhat liked the costumes.

Though James thought the costumes were more fitting for something else, rather then costumes for the Grand Galloping Gala. The crowd disapproved of the costumes however, even James' friends such as Lyra and Ditzy didn't approve at all. James feared that when Hoity Toity made the comment he did on the costumes that Rarity would faint, Vinyl seemed far to interested in the music to pay attention to the show.

James went to talk with Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Applejack and Pinkie in order to learn more about what happened. After they explained to him that Rarity made the costumes they were wearing tonight based on what they wanted the costumes to look like exactly, James felt that maybe Twilight and the others went a little overboard with the details they wanted Rarity to make. Twilight and her friends knew they needed to get to Rarity but she vanished in the middle of all the confusion after she appeared on the runway, James decided to get his friends in order to try and find Rarity.

James asked Lyra and Bon Bon if they saw Rarity but they said no, James then asked for their help in locating Rarity. James also got help from Ditzy, The Doctor and Vinyl, the group looked for Rarity through out the night but they didn't find her until hours later. She was in her home crying and deeply sad over what happened, she claimed that her career was ruined and that she couldn't show herself in public ever again.

"Poor Rarity..." James said as he lied down in the grass outside of Rarity's home.

"I feel pretty bad for yelling boo last night at her..." Lyra said with her ears bent backwards with shame.

"I wish there was something we could do to help Rarity feel better" Ditzy said with a sad look on her face.

"...well...maybe we can try and throw her a party to help her feel better or something" Vinyl said.

"Hold on guys, it looks like Twilight and her friends are working on a plan" James said.

"I guess we should let them handle it?" Bon Bon said.

"Well...I think we should rest for a few hours in the TARDIS so that way we can be well rested by the time Twilight and her friends finish their plan" The Doctor said as he and the group went into the TARDIS and used its time travel power so they could rest up before coming back a few minutes later.

The group then looked through Rarity's windows to check on her and they were surprised to see the dresses she made for everypony who asked for a dress to the Gala, when word spread around soon everypony and everybody who was going to the Grand Galloping Gala placed in an order for a dress from Rarity. Lyra, Ditzy, Bon Bon, Minuette, James and many others placed in orders to Rarity.

Later on that day James met up with Minuette and got a dentist appointment scheduled, James also checked with Vinyl to make sure he could go to the Grand Galloping Gala with her in order to meet Octavia Melody and her band. James would then have dreams of the Gala, but her did his best to keep in mind he might not meet Octavia but he'd at least listen to her music which was all he truly wanted to do when he went to the Gala in weeks to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Story 5

A simple day at flight school?

(This story takes place during Feeling Pinkie Keen)

It was a simple day in Cloudsdale, James was spending today at Flight School. He knew he needed to get school done with, according to Blazing Shadow the principle. James' would graduate from Flight School about two days after the Grand Galloping Gala, thankfully the Gala was on a weekend which made things perfect for James. James did his best to be a good student at the school but when it came to Silo he had trouble trying to listen to her, she was a good teacher but she worked like a gym coach and James thought that she pushed her students to far.

But nonetheless, James did his best to be a good student. He knew that it was only a matter of weeks until he was done with Flight School and ready to soar high into the skies, James was sure that he arrived at school on time. He didn't really have friends in Flight School which made time there boring for him, but at least he got to learn about other people who went to the school in the past.

Rainbow Dash had a lot of the school records at Flight School, which wasn't a surprise for James because he knew his daredevil of a friend was fast and amazing. He read that Fluttershy once vanished from the school but then came back briefly to finish her flying lessons, but that was many years ago. James read that Ditzy Doo came to the Flight School in order to learn how to fly a long while ago, he thought that Ditzy looked adorable as a filly.

James wished he could someday have a friend at Flight School before he graduated, but only time could tell if he'd have any classmates as friends. James felt like a bit of a black sheep since he was the only griffon in the school, but on the bright side of things a lot of the ponies thought James was pretty cool.

After several hours went by James was done with Flight School, he decided to check on Fluttershy since school was over for the day. He went to her cottage but he found a note that said Fluttershy was at Froggy Bottom Bogg to move some frogs there, she was moving some frogs to the bog because the pounds around Ponyville were starting to overflow with frogs. James knew that there was danger in the bog however, he read in the "Mythical and Supernatural Creatures Encyclopedia" that a nasty Hydra lived in a place called Froggy Bottom Bogg.

James took off quickly to the bog in order to find Fluttershy, by the time he arrived he saw Fluttershy was safe with some of her friends. And the local hydra was walking back to the marsh area of the bog, James felt a heavy sigh of relief when he saw his friend was alright. As for the frogs they were enjoying their new home, many were blissfully unaware of the hydra at all.

James in the end flew back to Cloudsdale in order to do some homework that needed to be taken care of, he also remembered that he had an appointment within a week and a half to see Minuette. He wanted to make sure that he didn't miss his appointment with the town dentist of Ponyville after all, and he had a feeling that Berryshine wanted him to check in with Minuette to even though he hardly knew Berryshine or Berry Punch as her friends called her.


End file.
